Allboys school
by TangerineM
Summary: "Whatever,are you sure it was a good idea to apply for a former all-boys school ?""I'm sure, Mikan, don't worry. And now shut up and drive."She replied."You know I don't want to drive attention on me and with the two of us as the represents won't help?"
1. Chapter 1 : The First Day

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, new fanfic about Gakuen Alice ! I hope you'll enjoy it. I was bored and thought of this story**

**Please R&R**

**Summary : '' Whatever, are you sure it was a good idea to apply for a former all-boys school ? '' '' I'm sure, Mikan, don't worry. And now shut up and drive. '' She replied. '' You know I don't want to drive attention on me and with the two of us as the representatives of the first years it won't help, will it ? ''**

**Normal POV**

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are <em>

A brunette with long hair which reach her waist curled at the tips adding two mesmerizing hazel orbs took her phone and answer it. She was wearing indeed an uniform a skirt which reaches her mid-thigh, a pure white shirt with 2 unbuttoned buttons, a red necktie hanging loosely around her neck, an oversized black cotton vest which ended in the middle of the skirt ( like Rima in Shugo Chara ), high thigh white socks and ballet one strap black shoes.

'' Hello ? ''

_'' Mikan ? Are you ready ? I'm ready and am waiting for you. '' _an emotionless voice said.

'' Hotaru, yes I'm ready just wait ten more minutes so I can grab my stuff and drive to you house. '' an angelic voice replied with the same emotionless tone. She, then heard an 'okay' and hung up.

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror and said she looked good enough, she grabbed her bag and keys. She got out of her room then exited the Yukihara mansion while biding goodbye to the maids and butlers. She reached her GT silver metallic Porsche Boxster S., hoped in and drove off towards her best friend, Imai Hotaru's mansion. She arrived in front of the porch and texted her friend. Soon a raven-haired beauty with cold, very cold amethyst eyes came out of the house. She was wearing the same uniform, though she was wearing a black blazer and high knee black socks. She entered in the passenger seat of the Porsche and said '' Hello, you are two minutes earlier than what you said. '' She put her bag in the backseat as Mikan started to drive to school. '' Whatever, are you sure it was a good idea to apply for a former all-boys school ? '' '' I'm sure, Mikan, don't worry. And now shut up and drive. '' She replied. '' You know I don't want to drive attention on me and with the two of us as the representatives of the first years it won't help, will it ? ''

Hotaru looked at her best friend and smiled a little smile. '' Chill it, and is it our fault if we have both had the first place in the entering exam ? No ! So stop being a worrier and focus on driving or you'll kill us. '' Mikan just sweat dropped at Hotaru and drove to school. '' And calm down, please, you're driving too fast ! '' She finished.

Meanwhile, a Mercedes Benz was entering in the parking lot of Gakuen Alice, followed by a gray Volvo. They parked next to each other. The driver of the Mercedes, a raven-haired boy with pure crimson eyes came out and a blond with deep blue sky eyes came out of the passenger seat. On the other hand, A dirty blond and his twin came out of the backseat door. In the other car came out a raven-haired boy with matching eyes and a star-tattoo under his right eye and a blond with glasses. They were the most well-known guys in the academy. Why ? The raven-haired boy with crimson eyes named Hyuuga Natsume is the son of the chairman of the academy. He's famous for his looks and his attitude. His best friend is a gorgeous blond with blue eyes. Name ? Nogi Ruka, he's half french. The others are their friends from kindergarten, the twins, Yome Kokoro and Yome Kitsuneme. They are the troublemakers and jokers of the group. Andou Tsubasa, the ' brother ' is the other raven-haired boy, he is protective towards his friend even though he really likes to tease Natsume. The glasses-boy is Tobita Yuu, nicknamed Iinchou. He doesn't look like a nerd and is intelligent. He is like the brain of the band though his IQ doesn't excel Natsume's. They are all handsome and intelligent, famous and popular towards girls and boys. Since they are in middle school, fan girls are always waiting for them in front of the gates of the academy since girls weren't allowed. They are called the Heartthrobs of Gakuen Alice, they all rejected the girls confessing their love to them, and never had girlfriends.

They were also famous, their family background were as amazing. Natsume the son of the chairman of Gakuen Alice and Hyuuga Corp. The second most famous and leader corporation in Japan. Ruka, the son of the chain of Nogi Resorts. Koko and Kitsu, son of the Yome Record. Tsubasa, son of the Andou agency and finally, Yuu, son of the Tobita Industry. All of those companies were famous all over the world. Ruka's family's was fourth, Koko and Kitsu's sixth, Tsubasa's eighth and and Yuu's tenth in leading.

Yeah, Gakuen Alice WAS an all-boys school since this year. The chairman decided to make it a mixed school though most of the girls didn't know it. It wasn't spread so they wouldn't have to reject fan girls. Plus, the 'outsiders' who want to enter the academy had to pass an extremely difficult entering exam.

So, after they gathered around, leaned on the cars and decided to talk since they were too early, the entering ceremony was beginning at 8:30 and it was only 8:00. '' Do you know who is the representative this year for the first year ? '' asked Koko and Kitsu at the same time. They shook their head. Tsubasa then said '' At least, it's not Natsume. It's impossible since we were here since a long time ago. The representative is only an 'outsider' who wants to enter the academy. '' '' Yeah, but there is a rumor that the representative had a perfect score and found a mistake in the exam sheet, told the professors and received 10 more points so instead of having 100, he has 110. '' Ruka announced. '' Amazing ! I wonder who he is. '' Yuu exclaimed. The others were in awe while Natsume was expressionless since the beginning. '' Well, we have time, there is still 20 min before the opening ceremony. '' he continued.

At this moment, a shiny, beautiful GT silver metallic Porsche Boxster S. arrived in the parking lot. The driver parked the car next Natsume's Mercedes. Two beautiful girls came out. From the driver seat was coming a black-haired and from the passenger, a raven-haired girl. '' You drove too fast, I told you, we arrived too early. '' said Hotaru. '' I don't care and I have to call the girls, they are coming next week. '' said a beautiful angelic cold voice. '' They are transferring next week ? They didn't tell me. '' '' You were too busy to respond their calls. '' She replied.

All the boys on the parking lot ( so most of the boys of the academy ) including the band stared at them blushing. They all thought _' Whoa ! Beautiful ! '_ Natsume on the other hand looked at them with a showed no emotion, then caught the face of the raven-haired girl. _' Imai '_ he thought. _' Who is the other one ? Don't know, but she is really beautiful and has an angelic voi- Wait stop ! ' _He shook his head mentally.

Hotaru caught a familiar face looked at her best friend with I-Know-Someone-Here- look, Mikan nodded and walked to Hotaru. She followed her to the famous group. The boys were making them a way. Hotaru stopped in front of Natsume with Mikan right beside her. All thought _Does he know them ?' _until...

'' Hyuuga. '' She said with an emotionless voice.

'' Imai '' He replied with the same tone. '' Natsume, you know them ? '' asked the twins. '' I only know her. '' '' Is that so ? What are your connections ? '' '' We are cousins '' they replied in unison with a cold disgusted voice. Mikan looked at her best friend, she knew she had a cousin she didn't stand. She saw Hotaru ready to shoot him with her baka-gun without a reason. She put her hands on her shoulders to relax her and said with a gentle tone '' Hotaru, calm down don't loose your temper. '' The group looked at her with confused look. Hotaru had remained calm and composed so they didn't know why she asked her to calm down. '' I'm calm, Mikan '' she said with a tiny smile on her face which melted some boys. Mikan chuckled which made most of the boys melt and the others blushed or had nosebleed. '' Then, why is your hand in your bag ready to take out you baka-gun ? '' '' Okay, I give up, you win! '' She said. The boys looked at them and saw Hotaru with an evil aura sending glares at Natsume. Natsume didn't look affected but he knew she was dangerous and what the baka-gun was. He gave his friend a she-is-dangerous look. They all look frightened, if Natsume said she was dangerous it means she was more than that. For the great Hyuuga Natsume to fear someone was a miracle?

Ruka to ease to tension asked his best friend '' Why don't you introduce her to us ? '' '' She can introduce herself. '' He replied. Ruka and the others looked at the pretty girls in front of them with a curious look. Hotaru said '' Why don't YOU introduce yourselves ? '' '' Sorry, I'm Nogi Ruka, best friend of your cousin. Nice to meet you two. ''

''I'm Yome Kokoro, Koko for short. Friend of Natsume. ''

'' Yome Kitsuneme, Kitsu. Twin of Koko. Natsume's friend. ''

'' Andou Tsubasa. Same here. Nice to meet ya ! ''

'' I am Tobita Yuu, a.k.a Iinchou. It's nice to meet you.''

'' Okay, Good bye. '' Hotaru said. With that they began to walk away towards the auditorium. Then, Ruka grabbed her hand and the others surrounded them while Natsume stayed still with a bored tone, but inside he was burning to know the name of the brunette. Mikan and Hotaru remained still with a cold face.

'' You still didn't introduce yourselves. '' Tsubasa said, while the others nodded in agreement. Mikan sighed and Hotaru glared at them. They backed off a little but the girls still couldn't move. Meanwhile, the students were watching the show waiting for the gorgeous girls to introduce themselves. '' You introduced yourselves. Good, but we didn't say we would introduce ourselves, right ? '' Hotaru said like it was obvious. '' Oh ! Don't be like that ! Tell us our names. '' Koko said. The boys behind them cheered showing their urging to know. '' No ! You'll know later. '' Hotaru replied sternly.

_I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
>Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)<br>I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
>We're Gonna Rock The Night Away<em>

'' Hello ? '' Mikan asked after responding her phone. '' Ah it's you ! – Yeah, she is with me. – Next week ? – Okay. – Text me – Okay – Bye ! '' She said with a small smile which made all the boys blushed and had nosebleed. Hotaru looked at her saying What-the-hell, she wanted to know. Mikan understood her best friend and said '' It was Misaki, they are coming back next week and we will check on them, though they still don't know the exact day they will arrived. '' Hotaru nodded and took out her baka-gun. She pointed to the boys and when she was about to pull the trigger, Mikan put her hand on the gun lowering it. They all sighed in relief, they thought they were goners. '' Hotaru, don't. '' She nodded and glared daggers at them. They backed away making a way for the girls. They walked to the auditorium and sat on their assigned seat. They were next to each other. The gang and students followed them, the opening ceremony would start at 8:30 and it was 8:25 already.

Natsume was sitting next to Mikan and Ruka sat beside Hotaru, the others were beside them ( arranging Kitsu – Koko – Ruka – Hotaru – Mikan – Natsume – Tsubasa – Yuu ) The boys stole glancing at the two girls while they were silent as rocks. The few girls were jealous of them. First because of their beauty and second because the were between the Heartthrobs especially Natsume and Ruka. The crowd grew silent when the principal and the teachers sat on their respective chair. The chairman came on the stage and said '' Welcome to Gakuen Alice. As you can see, older students and new students, there are girls. We decided to make this academy a mixed school, though they are only a few of them. Anyway. We welcome you for this new year. We hope you'll enjoy your high school years. Now, let the first year representatives come here and give a little speech. '' Whispers fused in the room. The chairman said representativeS in plural. Little did they know they were more than one representative. '' Calm down, please. Now, I would like our two representatives to come here. Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan. '' He said while two spotlights showed the girls. Mikan and Hotaru stood up and walked to the stage. Whispers were more than loud.

**Natsume's POV**

I was surprised to see Imai and her friend stoop up. I looked around and saw shocked faces. Well, I would have one if I were the same as them. Who wouldn't ? Two girls, friends were the firsts on the entering exam which is more than difficult, everyone would freak out. I saw the boys and girls looking at them with amazement.

**Normal POV**

After their speech, the opening ceremony was finished. They proceeded to their classroom. Mikan, Hotaru and the the boys were in the same class, 1-B. All of the students stoop in the back of the class waiting for their homeroom teacher. They had to wait so the teacher could partnered them and assign them to a seat. Mikan and Hotaru were the last one to enter the classroom. The boys looked at them with lust. They were the only girls in 1-B. They didn't care though.

Natsume was leaning against a wall chatting with his friends until they heard a student say '' Hey ! Did you check those two ? They are totally hot ! '' '' Yeah, I mean look at them, beautiful and smart ! They are this year representatives. Do you think they are friends ? '' replied another student. A third one entered the conversation '' Yeah ! They arrived together. They are not only beautiful and smart, they must be rich, Sakura-san was driving a Porsche. Imai is Natsume-san's cousin. And look at her name Imai, she is a genius inventor and daughter of Imai Corp, the third leader corporation in Japan. '' They all stared in awe at the two girls. Natsume was in his thoughts, until it was cut off by Koko '' How come those two are friends ? There isn't a Sakura in the industry world. '' They all thought about it.

The boys except Natsume's friend went away as they saw Natsume sending daggers at them. In the corner stayed Mikan, Hotaru and the gang. They were all wondering how Hotaru was friend with a Sakura until they heard Hotaru said loud enough for them to hear not enough for the others to hear it. '' Mikan ! What's the meaning of this ? Why did you use Sakura as your last name ? '' '' Hotaru ! You do know I don't want to catch attention ! And if I had told you, you wouldn't have agreed with me. '' '' Of course I wouldn't. You think your parents will have what reaction when they will know you hide your true identity ! '' '' Don't you dare tell them. '' '' Then, don't lie about your name. Tell others you are Yukihara Mikan not Sakura Mikan ! You are the only daughter of Yukihara Izumi and Yuka, only heiress of Cherry Blossom the number one corporation in the whole world. You are the famous singer, dancer, model and actress named Tangerine ! So stop hiding yourself and confront the world ! '' Mikan glared at her and said '' Shut up ! I don't want anyone here to hear this ! ''

Little did she know the Heartthrobs were quietly listening to them. Their eyes widened as they heard the truth about Mikan. Natsume then said '' Don't tell anyone. This Sakura girl doesn't want anyone to know and it's noon of our business. Imai and she will tell us as she is my cousin. '' They all nodded and pretend to know nothing of it.

The door burst open and a blond guy with purple eyes, in his mid-twenties entered the room and said '' Good morning students. I'm Narumi, your homeroom teacher. '' He caught attention of the class and he continued.

'' I will partnered you and assigned you to a seat.'' He called for the students and finally

'' Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa and Yuu, your partners are not here yet. '' He said and assigned them to their seat.

'' Finally, Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru, sit there. '' They boys looked at them disappointed. '' Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan, sit in the back, the last bench with Ruka and Imai. '' The boys growled and complained. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan ignored them and sat down. ( arrangement Hotaru – Ruka – Natsume – Mikan ). Natsume thought _' I hope she is not a fan girl ' _Mikan, on the other hand ignored him. This shocked the class especially Natsume.


	2. Chapter 2 : New students

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys ! Thank you for reading it ! And of course supporting me ! I'm glad you like the plot ! Thank you so much ! **

**To BloodyGlaiveDragon : Thank you for your review. I know there are a lot of grammatical mistakes but I can't help it, I'm still learning English and I still need 5 years at least to master this language. Anyway, thank you, and I think there will be more than attempts to kill Mikan and Natsume. **

**To natsumeslover : Thank you for liking my story I hope you'll continue reading it.**

**Please Read and Review !**

_Recap_

_'' Finally, Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru, sit there. '' They boys looked at them disappointed. '' Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan, sit in the back, the last bench with Ruka and Imai. '' The boys growled and complained. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan ignored them and sat down. ( arrangement Hotaru – Ruka – Natsume – Mikan ). Natsume thought __' I hope she is not a fan girl ' __Mikan, on the other hand ignored him. This shocked the class especially Natsume._

_End of recap_

A week later

Mikan continued to ignore Natsume and his friends, and of course all the boys. She only talked to Hotaru. Like Mikan, Hotaru ignored everyone except her best friend. They were emotionless, stoic and cold. As the first week passed, boys from other classes came to see Mikan and Hotaru, they always were outside the classroom and were staring at the two beautiful girls. Mikan and her best friend were totally pissed, not only did they stalk them but they created a fan club which most of the boys join and even girls for each of them. Though, Hotaru ordered them to dissolve her fan club. Mikan just ignored them.

The next day, Mikan and Hotaru skipped class. Everyone wondered where the two most popular girls were. The boys were disappointed not to see them. The Heartthrobs just wondered where they were.

Meanwhile, Mikan went to Hotaru's mansion to pick her up, she took her black Audi A8, Hotaru took her own car, a BMW. They drove to the airport to fetch their friends. They arrived and search for the right terminal. When they arrived…

'_The flight Paris, Roissy Charles De Gaulle Airport / Tokyo, Narita Airport has landed.'_

"They arrived, I think they went to take their luggage." Hotaru said emotionless. Mikan nodded. As they looked around, they saw 4 familiar faces walking fast towards them. Before they knew it, they were hugged by them.

"Mikan, Hotaru ! I missed you" A blue haired with matching eyes, named Ogasawara Nonoko and a pink curled-haired ( like cotton-candy) with the same eyes, named Umenomiya Anna said. They are childhood friends with Mikan and Hotaru, they are twins, but Anna decided to take her mother's name who is a famous cook, their father is the owner of Chemical Corp ranked fifth in leading.

The two beautiful best friends nodded. Then, a hot pink-haired, tall said "It's true, without you, it was not the same in Paris." She is Harada Misaki, the 'sister' of the gang. She is the daughter of the owner of Harada Agency ranked seventh. Then a green-haired girl with the tips curled and matching eyes appeared. She hugged Mikan then a Hotaru and said "Misaki is so right! It was so boring." She is Shouda Sumire, daughter of Shouda Beautician, ranked ninth in Japan.

They chatted then went to the two's cars. They drove to Mikan's mansion. They went in her room, Misaki looked around and said "No kidding it's your room? Even mine is twice less larger than yours." The others nodded except Hotaru who already knew.

"Whatever, so you will attend Gakuen Alice with us, right? I heard you'll be in our class." Mikan said in a sweet yet emotionless voice. They nodded and squealed in joy. Hotaru shot them with her baka gun and they calmed down.

"Anyway, you have to go home, Hotaru will pick the twins and I will pick Misaki and Sumire okay ? I will ask someone to drive you home." They agreed and went outside.

The next day, Mikan picked up with her shiny grey Aston Martin Misaki and Sumire, when they arrived at the school gates a BMW passed in front of them. Hotaru arrived two minutes before Mikan. They parked next to each other. As the others students looked at the expensive cars they saw the two most popular girls coming out of the driver seat. Mikan was followed by two others beauties, Misaki and Sumire while Hotaru was followed by two others beauties too, Anna and Nonoko. The girls formed a group and walked to the school building with Mikan and Hotaru leading.

The rumors of 4 new students were passed to each class. 4 beautiful girls, apparently friends with the two new Sweethearts yet stoic in the academy arrived and were transferred in the same class. Now, the gang was The Sweethearts of the academy.

In their classroom, The Heartthrobs who heard the rumors wondered who the girls were. As homeroom started, all the students were present. Mikan and Hotaru were still pissed because of their fan boys, the latter snapped and shot them with her baka gun saying "Go to your own classroom, you're disturbing us!" Mikan sighed as the fan boys ran for their lives. The class sweat-dropped. At this moment, Narumi entered the room twirling like a crazy man. He said "Good morning my beautiful students!" They all sweat dropped except Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru. "I have a good announcement to say ! We have new students." The boys cheered. When they calmed down Narumi mentioned the girls to enter. Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Sumire went in the boys looked at them in amazement. They were the new Sweethearts, friends with the only two girls in the class. They introduce themselves. Narumi said "Well, Anna-chan, you'll sit next to Koko-kun and he is your partner. Nonoko-chan, next to Kitsu-kun, he is your partner, Misaki-chan, sit next to Tsubasa-kun, he is your partner and Sumire-chan sit beside Yuu-kun, your new partner." The boys growled, the only and beautiful girls sat next to the Heartthrobs. "Since, there are new students, free period!" Narumi said exiting the room. As soon as he was out of view, the boys crowded the new students. The girls on the other hand, were annoyed by them. Then their savior came: Hotaru.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA x10**

"Cut that crap; leave them alone unless you want to die." She said, the boys got scared and backed off. She was next to Mikan who was listening to music. The girls sighed in relief and walked to Mikan's desk. The Heartthrobs were next to them as well. They were expecting them to be fan girls. But they were not the girls chatted with Hotaru and Mikan like they did not existed.

**End of this chapter ! Thank you for reading it and I know it is a bit short ! I will make up. Though, tomorrow I'm going on vacation for holidays. I will be gone for about two months so you'll have to wait for the new chapter! And don't worry they will be more in the next chapter, it was just an introduction !**

**Thank you ! Please Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth Kei's Death

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys ! here's a new chapter of All-boys school ! I hope you'll enjoy it ! Sorry I made a mistake it's not Yukihara but Yukihira!**

**Thanks for reading it and supporting me! **

**Please Read & Review**

_Recap_

"_Cut that crap; leave them alone unless you want to die." She said, the boys got scared and backed off. She was next to Mikan who was listening to music. The girls sighed in relief and walked to Mikan's desk. The Heartthrobs were next to them as well. They were expecting them to be fan girls. But they were not the girls chatted with Hotaru and Mikan like they did not existed._

_End of Recap_

Two weeks passed since the girls transferred schools. Koko and Kitsu the more social began to talk to Anna and Nonoko. Being friendly, they quickly began to be friends. Yuu offered Sumire to guide her since he was her partner and the class president. Hotaru and Ruka more or less acknowledged each other; it's rather Hotaru, being the Blackmailer of the school, takes pictures of the animal lover much to his dismay. On the other hand, Mikan and Natsume are totally stranger to the other which makes Natsume being interested in the brunette.

It was another day, fan boys and girls were all over the Sweethearts and Heartthrobs. Narumi said it was a free period since there was a meeting. The girls were around Mikan's desk and the boys were around Natsume's desk. They were chatting until…

"Anna, Nonoko, do you want to eat together at lunch?" Koko and Kitsu asked to the twins. Koko continued "We could all eat lunch together too. Who's in?" Nonoko and Anna replied "Yeah, we are in." They turned to the boys and Ruka and Yuu said "Okay, I'm in" Sumire said "So am I".

"What about you Natsume?" Ruka asked to his best friend, Natsume just nodded. Anna and Nonoko looked at Hotaru and said in unison "Hotaru, you will come, right?" Hotaru looked at them expressionless then turned around Mikan giving her a questioning look. Mikan noticed it and nodded, Hotaru replied "We'll come."

At lunch, they found a table and sat down ( arrangement Koko – Nonoko – Anna – Kitsu – Yuu – Ruka – Hotaru – Mikan – Natsume , This a round table so Koko is next to Natsume too ) They began to chat except Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume, they were just eating. Hotaru then said "Mikan, You owe me crabs." Mikan sighed and took out her cell-phone "You want them now?" She just nodded in reply. Mikan dialed a number then talk to someone in French. "Allo ? C'est moi. Je veux que vous m'ameniez 10 crabes dans 5 minutes. Merci. Au revoir" She finished and looked at her best friend then said "You'll have them in 5 minutes." The boys' eyes widened. Koko asked " What language did you speak?" Ruka said "It was French." The Heartthrobs' jaws dropped except Natsume's. " Oh yeah, you speak French. I had forgotten about it." Tsubasa said to Ruka. The girls sweat-dropped. How could he forgets that Ruka was half French, anyone who looked at him could tell he is mixed. Then, 5 men in black suit came and handed a large box which contained crabs. Mikan sighed, she thought _' Did they have to send 5 men…?"_ One of the men was about to open his mouth but Mikan shot him a glare. He understood he had no choice but to shut up. She said "Go now." They nodded and went away. Hotaru said "Did they have to send 5 men?" Mikan just shrugged. The boys thought _'Whoa, this is a Yukihira for you '_

Mikan got up from her chair and send a look at Hotaru, the latter nodded and Mikan left the table. "Where is she going?" Koko and Kitsu asked. All the girls replied in unison "She needs to be alone." The boys looked at each other and wondered why. Natsume stared at the door she passed to go out.

"Hey, man. What are you staring at?" Ruka asked his best friend. Natsume snapped out of his trance and said "Nothing." He just let it off. Of course this has not passed unnoticed to our infamous Blackmailer.

Meanwhile, Mikan went to the garden towards a Sakura tree she found a few days after she entered the academy. She sat under the tree, closed her eyes and started to hum a song. She began to think about her childhood friend. After about 30 min, her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to look who it was.

"Hello?"

"**Mikan, where are you? Class starts in 5 min."**

"Okay, Anna, I'm coming."

She got up, dusted her skirt and went to the building. The next class was Jinno's class, he was their math teacher. He is known to be strict and awful towards the students. Finally, Mikan arrived 5 min after the bell.

"Sakura-san, why are you late?"

"Sorry Sensei, I didn't notice the time." Jinno like all the teachers in the school knew she was a Yukihara. "I will let this pass, but don't be late again." She just responded with an 'Hn'. While the class wondered why Jinno didn't punish her, the Heartthrobs thought the same thing _'Yukihira…'_

After Jinno's class was Narumi's class. He announced his students that the festival would take place 4 weeks from now on. He explained that their class will open a café. The boys cheered because they could see the Sweethearts in maid uniform. He then said that there will be a concert in the afternoon and what the other class would do.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Misaki; the biology teacher entered the room panting. He then said "Sakura-san, I was asked to give this to you, it's really important and you have to read it now." He gave her two letters, one personal and the other more formal. She opened the formal one. What was written shocked her and brought tears to her mesmerizing eyes. It said

_In Okinawa, the 30__th__ May 2011._

_Today, Aikawa Kei, 17 years old, son of the owner of Aikawa Corp died of Leukemia. For the past 3 years, he and his family went to Okinawa to try to cure his disease. He tried to fight this sickness, unfortunately, his doctor who tried to find a marrow to cure him didn't find any donor with his blood type. His illness increase and made him weaker as the years passed. His family is in depressed state, his funeral was organized a week after._

Mikan's eyes widened, she didn't knew he had leukemia. She, then wondered why he left her, she remembered the day he left her.

_Flashback_

"_KEIIII!"A brunette with a pair of hazel eyes called. Then, a handsome black-haired lad with beautiful brown eyes turned around to face the 14 year-old Mikan. The latter ran to him and hugged him. _

_Therefore, Kei grabbed her shoulders and pullet her away from him. She tilted her head in confusion and asked "What's wrong?" She noticed the coldness in his eyes and the stoic face he was wearing. He then exclaimed in an icy voice "Get off of me Yukihira." She took a serious face yet she was really confused "What's that, Kei? Since when did you call me Yukihira? Stop joking." He replied "I'm not joking! I'm done with you, I just wanted someone to play with and you were here." She blinked as tears began to come; he continued "I have no more use of you now, Good-bye." He then left her alone in the park. _

_Tears flew down her face as she looked her love one leaving her. She cried and cried his name but never did he turn around to see her, he continued walking away from her life. Never did Mikan knew that at this same moment, he was crying too because he was saying good-bye to the one he ever loved._

_Mikan dropped on her knees and cried harder, she didn't want to believe he was walking off. At this moment, Hotaru was passing by with Subaru, her brother. She noticed her best friend on the ground and rushed to her. She grabbed her shoulders and asked "Mikan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mikan buried her head in her chest and said sobbing "He left me, Hotaru!" She then cried more. Hotaru understood immediately, she said "This bastard-"she didn't continue, she didn't want to hurt Mikan more. She helped her to stand on her feet but when they were standing Mikan fainted due to too much emotion. Subaru caught her before she could touch the ground, he carried her, he looked pissed, Mikan was like a sister to him and he knew she was really important to his dear sister._

_The Imai sibling brought her to their mansion. After some hours and a few calling to Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki, Mikan woke up and began to cry once more. All of her friends including Hotaru comforted her and hugged her tightly. Hotaru said in a gentle voice "Don't cry because of him, he doesn't deserve you, you'll find someone better and perfect for you." Mikan nodded and hugged Hotaru whispering "Thank you" She repeated these 2 words endlessly until she fell asleep again._

_The next day, Mikan went home to discover that Kei moved out, he went away without telling he was leaving and where he went. She cried for about a week, fortunately, her parents weren't at home so they didn't see their daughter sadness. On the other hand, her big brother, Shuuichi and little brother Youichi were there and saw Mikan in this condition. Being fond of her, they swore they would make him pay for what he did to their dear sister. Their anger towards Aikawa Kei grew when Mikan became emotionless and cold to everyone yet she was still the same Mikan inside, caring and soft._

_End of flashback_

Tears flew down her porcelain face once again yet she kept quiet, her classmates and Narumi looked at her confused. The girls were more than confused; they wondered why Mikan cried except Hotaru. At first, she was confused until she remembered the last time she saw tears flowing down her best friend's face. She thought _'The last time I saw her cry was when HE left… KEI!'_ Hotaru approached her and said "It's about him, right?" The girls understood immediately and rushed to her friends. The class was more confused and the Heartthrobs wondered who 'him' was, Mikan just nodded and tossed the paper to Hotaru, the girls read it and gasped even the cold-hearted Imai Hotaru.

Mikan then opened the second letter; she took the paper and noticed it was Kei's handwriting. She began to read

_My dear Mikan,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means I'm not from this world now. I asked my parents to send you this when I would leave the living for good. I know I hurt you the day I left you. I really didn't want to but I had to. I knew I couldn't live after I would reach my 18 so I decided to walk off your life. I know there is someone who will love you more than I do even if I really love you even now that I'm in Okinawa. There is someone who is meant to be with you and I know this is not me. _

_I would like to thank you for giving me such beautiful memories together, even if our separation was painful; I know you are strong enough to overcome this. I'm sorry for hurting you so much but I didn't want you to suffer by my side while I was dying._

_When I left you, my illness was at the stage 2; I then knew there was no hope for me so when we decided to meet I choose to let you go so you could be free again. I knew if I told you about this you would stay with me and say "I'll always be here with you" I know very well that you would have stayed with me but I also know that if you had done this you would have suffer seeing me in this state. Every day after my departure I looked at the photograph Hotaru took of us, I really miss you but I know you'll be happier without me. _

_I didn't tell you I was moving and where I was moving because I knew you would come and discovered why I had to leave you. From some source and it's not Hotaru don't worry, I happened to know you lost you smile and your cheerfulness. I'm sorry, I know it's my fault but I also know you and you are still the same Mikan everyone know inside you reside your cheerfulness and your smile which can melt a cold-hearted person like Hotaru. So please, for my last wish I want you to be the Mikan I once knew, loved and still love. _

_I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope you'll forgive me one day._

_With a lot Love,_

_Sincerely yours, Aikawa Kei._

Mikan cried more and buried her face in her hands. Everyone in the class was forming a circle around her and her friends. She continued sobbing and passed the letter to Hotaru. The latter had tears in her eyes, even if Kei had hurt Mikan badly; Hotaru liked him very much even though she couldn't forgive him. When they were young Hotaru, Mikan and Kei were really close. He was the only boy who could approach her except her brother and father.

Mikan got up and rushed out the classroom. Hotaru followed her immediately leaving the letter on the ground which the girls took. When they read it they ran out of the class, the Heartthrobs followed them. Narumi then cleared his throat and said "Well, since this happened the rest of the day is free" He then walked out of the classroom. The students were all confused and left the room as well.

Meanwhile, Mikan arrived in the music room with Hotaru. The girls arrived a little after. They knew Mikan would always sing after so much emotion. Mikan went to the piano and asked Hotaru "Follow me with the violin, please." Her best friend nodded and took a violin and arranged the cords. The heartthrobs then entered and were about to ask what happened when they saw the girls mentioning them to keep quiet and to sit down. They complied and sat down beside the Sweethearts. Mikan started to play the piano

**Regret by Hoshimura Mai the piano version (Piano & Best)**

**Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte**

**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**

**Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tame ni**

**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta?**

Hotaru began to play the violin. Mikan continued to sing. Sumire then grabbed a violin and the girls followed her. They all began to play the violin following the lead, which was Mikan playing the piano and Hotaru playing the violin.

**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**

**Tatta no tatta hitokoto "ikanaide" ga ienakatta**

**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de ii nante zettai ni ienai**

**Nejimagatta konna kokoro ga Doushiyoumonai kurai atashi wa kirai**

**Tanjoubi ni moratta inisharu ringu**

**Omoidaseba tsurai dake na no ni**

**Imasara wakatta no wa omou ijou ni**

**Anata wo hitsuyou toshiteta koto**

**Futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni**

**Kokoro to urahara ni dete kita kotoba ajikeenai sayonara**

**Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu**

**Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai**

Mikan sang a bit softer than before and her voice became louder as the violin was being her louder.

**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de ii nante zettai ni ienai**

**Nejimagatta konna kokoro ga doushiyoumonai kurai atashi wa kirai**

**Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu**

**Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai**

The violins stopped and Mikan continued to play.

When she finished, she looked at her friends and smiled a small smile which was returned even by Hotaru. Though they were smiling they were crying. The song contained Mikan's sadness and you didn't have to be intelligent to feel this.

The boys were stunned by Mikan's angelic voice and her playing. They had never heard such an amazing pianist and singer. They were in awe for the girls they had never heard such harmony in 5 violins playing without any partition. All of them were crying except Natsume who had sadness in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 : A real Blackmail?

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of All-boys School! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Please Read and Review**

_Recap_

_The boys were stunned by Mikan's angelic voice and her playing. They had never heard such an amazing pianist and singer. They were in awe for the girls they had never heard such harmony in 5 violins playing without any partition. All of them were crying except Natsume who had sadness in his eyes. _

_End of Recap_

The Heartthrobs clapped their hands except the infamous Black Cat catching the Sweethearts' attention. Mikan looked at them and blushed. She didn't know they were there when she sang. She whispered something to Hotaru and ran away. The boys stood up and Yuu asked "Where is she going?" Sumire replied "None of your business. Anyway, what are you doing here? Why did you follow us?"

"Well, we are kind of close, aren't we? We are partners so of course we would be worried." Koko and Kitsu said in unison. "Still, it's not like we are friends so cut it out. Tell us the real reason. Therefore, I don't think Hyuuga and Mikan are that close." Hotaru said in a matter-of fact tone. They just shrugged their shoulders. The girls raised their eyebrow before leaving them alone.

The boys looked at each other then at Natsume; Yuu just said "Let's go home?". Thy nodded and went home.

During the following week, the class was rather calm. After the commotion, Mikan didn't show up in class. The others Sweethearts didn't say anything, they were just together, ignoring the others and always on their phones. Since the Queen of Gakuen Alice wasn't here, the school was calmer; the fan boys didn't bother the class. The boys always tried to talk to the girls in vain, they were always ignored.

Finally, after a week of absence, Mikan came back. She looked like the same as she before she left, though she had a colder aura. She didn't talk to anyone except her friends, she always looked pissed and her eyes always showed sadness.

One day, Jinno, their math teacher was absent; someone replaced him for the day. As the teacher tried to teach the class, the class was just messing around. They didn't care about the lesson. The six only girls in the class were around Mikan's table. Mikan was looking outside with a pissed look. She was tired of the noise. Mikan was one of those who like the peace without any noise and crowd.

Koko and Kitsu asked the teacher "Sensei, could you resolve this equation in 30 seconds? After all you're teacher, you can do it right?" The teacher looked at the equation which was a difficult equation that even Jinno couldn't resolve. "If you can't resolve this in 30 seconds, you'll leave us alone okay?" another student said. They just wanted to get rid of him. In the next 30s, the teacher was just looking at the paper not knowing what to do. Another boy said laughing "Time's up! Get lost now!" The teacher tried to protest "But… I can't…" Natsume said in a cold voice "Get lost!" The teacher got scared and ran away from them. The boys all cheered and laughed making more noise. The girls sighed in disbelief and looked at their leader. Mikan had a few veins popped on her forehead showing she was pissed; she also had a deadly aura around her. Her friends stepped back in fear, Anna and Nonoko whispered "It's bad, really bad…" The Heartthrobs noticed them and looked at Mikan. They shivered in fear apart Natsume, he just raised an eyebrow.

"It's completely stupid. To scare a teacher like, then dancing around in joy is stupid. You're just a bunch of idiots." Mikan said coldly as everyone turned their attention to her. "You're just too noisy! So SHUT UP!" she shouted. The boys nodded in fear, though they thought she was cool. Hotaru said to Mikan "Keep cool! You wouldn't want to be pissed, right Mikan?" Mikan nodded and looked outside again listening to music with her IPod. It was like she didn't talk at all. The boys in the class looked at her in awe. Since she came back to class, she didn't utter a single word.

The Heartthrobs were around Natsume's table so they were just beside Mikan, Koko and Kitsu gulped in fear, Yuu backed up a little, Ruka and Tsubasa sweat-dropped while Natsume stayed still in his place next to Mikan looking as bored as ever. Even though he didn't show it, Natsume was a bit startled, never a student opposed them. He smirked as a plan formed in his head. He then said out loud "Hey guys, don't you think a certain person in this classroom looks like the new artist Tangerine?" At first, the gang looked at him puzzled, Ruka, being his best friend understood and replied "Yeah, I noticed too. She sure looked like her even though, Tangerine is always wearing a hat and sunglasses, and I couldn't help but see resemblances between them." He then winked secretly at the others. They immediately understood and played their part. Even if the whole class was interested in the conversation they didn't have the guts to join it or approach them to listen to them.

The girls immediately tensed up except Mikan and Hotaru. Of course, they were nervous too but they didn't show it. Hotaru shot the girls a Don't-You-Dare-React look. They tried not to pay attention to what they said and tried to talk to each other but they were too nervous. Mikan took out her headphones and sighed. She said "It's way too noisy…" She was about to leave when Natsume said "I wonder how she will react if we expose her…" Mikan shot him a glare which went unnoticed to the class except the Heartthrobs and the Sweethearts. Natsume smirked and the gang had a smug smile, they were looking at her saying 'You reap what you sow, you shouldn't have talk." The girls glared at them hard, Mikan shot a look at Hotaru who nodded. After 10 min Mikan had left the classroom, Hotaru passed by the Heartthrobs, followed by the others girls, she slid a piece of paper on Natsume's paper shooting him a glare once more.

Natsume took the paper and read it _'Come to the music room with your friends, if you don't come, you will be embarrassed all your life. Your cousin.'_ They sweat-dropped at the note, it was more a threat than another thing. After a few minutes, Natsume got up from his seat followed by Ruka and exited the room. The others boys immediately went after him. Natsume directly went towards the music room, when he arrived at the door he looked around him and saw that his friends were rushing to him. When they arrived, they were panting; Ruka took a deep breath and said "You could have waited for us, Natsume!" the others Heartthrobs nodded in agreement even if they were panting too. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders. As he was about to open the door, it was slammed in Kitsu's face with Nonoko in the opposite. He fainted with a big red mark on his face, Nonoko looked at him with her eyes widen, the boys looked at her a bit shocked they thought _'Didn't know she had so much force'_, Nonoko then said "Oh my… Are you okay" she approached him and poked him in the ribs which made him jump.

They all sweat-dropped at his reaction, "Hahaha… Sorry…" Kitsu said. "Whatever, enter now, we don't have all the day" Hotaru said with an icy voice which made the boys except Natsume shiver. "She is scary…" they boys said, "She has the blood of the Hyuuga after all." Ruka said, Natsume nodded.

"Anyway, what do you think you were doing?" Hotaru said glaring daggers at her cousin. Natsume shrugged and said "I don't know what you are talking about." "Quit your silly act, Hyuuga." A cold voice said coming from the piano. There was Mikan sitting on the piano, her legs and arms crossed. She was looking straight in front of her and was glaring particularly at Natsume. "I know, you know who I really am. I don't how you found out though but it's either when Hotaru nearly shouted the information the first day or the other day when we were here and you heard me singing." Natsume smirked and walked to her; he leaned towards her and said "Okay, we got found out. We discovered your secret. So, what would you give us in exchange of our silence?" The Heartthrobs has smirks on their face and the girls were glaring hard at them. "What do you want from us?" Misaki asked, "It'd simple we want you to stop being so cold and be more friendly." Koko and Kitsu said. "Idiots, didn't you say the same thing twice?" Anna and Nonoko asked sweat-dropping. Yuu faked a cough and said "We don't have ill attention; you just want to be friend with you." Natsume cut him off and said to Mikan "Except you, I want you to be my girlfriend; you'll be useful to make those crazy girls stay away from me." The girls all sighed in relief. "At least, we know you guys are not so bad." Sumire stated, the girls nodded in agreement. "Nevermind, even though they had tried to really blackmail us, they wouldn't live so long. Blackmailing the Queen of Blackmail is not the right thing to do." Hotaru said smirking making the boys sweat-drop.

"You talk; I have to go out with this arrogant jerk…" Mikan said looking pissed. She sighed and continued "Deal, now get lost, you are annoying me, especially you, Hyuuga" She pointed at the raven-haired lad who was wearing a smirk and had the look of victory. "Not now, I want you to explain me what happened last week." Mikan sighed and got up from the piano. She sat on a bench followed by her friends. "It all began 13 years ago…"

**Chapter finished! I'm sorry it's really short. I just don't want to reveal the truth now and I didn't have the time to write much! I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**I know it's completely bad and all and I promise I will make it up!**

**A big thank you to Kittypet14, if you didn't remind to write the next chapter I would have made you wait a lot! I was busy as hell because I'm writing chapters of other fictions and I'm still in holydays!**

**Anyway thank you for reading it and I hope you'll read the following chapter! See you!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Recording

**Hi, here's a new chapter of All-boys school. I'm sorry for making you wait.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please Read and Review…**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

_Recap_

"_You talk; I have to go out with this arrogant jerk…" Mikan said looking pissed. She sighed and continued "Deal, now get lost, you are annoying me, especially you, Hyuuga" She pointed at the raven-haired lad who was wearing a smirk and had the look of victory. "Not now, I want you to explain me what happened last week." Mikan sighed and got up from the piano. She sat on a bench followed by her friends. "It all began 13 years ago…"_

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

"It all began 13 years ago…" Mikan stopped talking, took a deep breath and continued "I was 4 and my family moved to a new town. I was all alone and nobody wanted to be my friend. I kept crying and crying until I turned 5, Hotaru came to me and asked me to join her in a contest. It was when I met Aikawa Kei…" She was cut-off by her phone ringing, she sighed and responded.

"Hello?"

"**Mikan! It's me, Sanjou Yukari. I know it's a bit late but you have to come recording two of your new songs, now."**

"Alright… Just give my 30 min, I need to prepare and the girls too since they accompany me."

"**Really, you will come? Thank you!"**

"It can't be help, right. Anyway, see you in 30 minutes."

"**Okay, bye."**

Then, Mikan hung up. She sighed, looked at Natsume and said "I will tell you another day, I have work." Natsume nodded. She continued "Girls, I need to go to the company, I have recording. We need to change first." They nodded and got up from their seat. They stopped their track when Koko, Kitsu and Tsubasa said in unison "We want to come." The girls sighed and Mikan said "Do what you want; you just have to wear sunglasses and a hat." They nodded. "Meet us at this address in about 15 minutes. You're late; you are dead, got it? Let's go. I have to go home." She continued then left with her friends leaving the boys alone in the music room.

However, before they left Hotaru turned to them and glared daggers at them. She said in cold voice "Let this conversation leak out and you all dead while tasting my new Baka Bazooka." She turned and left. This sent shivers to the Heartthrobs. _'She is scary… She really is Natsume's/my cousin.'_ they all thought while sweat-dropping. They quickly shrugged it off and left to prepare.

**15 min later**

The Heartthrobs found themselves in front of a mansion, a really big mansion, bigger than Natsume's. They were in front of huge gates and they couldn't even see the house. There was a golden plate on the wall saying "Yukihara's Residence" They rang the doorbell and a voice-off said

"Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Natsume and his friends." Natsume replied in his usual bored voice.

He didn't receive a reply, instead, the huge gates opened so they took it as their invitation to enter. As soon as they passed the gates, they saw a beautiful black car. The chauffeur was between the boys and the car. He bowed and said "Please, misters, enter the car to go to Miss' house. They obeyed and enter the car. After 5 min, the chauffer opened the door so they could get out of the car.

He bowed again and left. Koko, Kitsu and Tsubasa had their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. Yuu and Ruka had their eyes widen only, and Natsume looked bored as usual but had his eyes slightly widen. In front of them was enormous mansion with huge doors. Before they could even knock, the double doors were opened by two butlers. They bowed and said in unison "Our mistress was expecting you." The boys entered and gasped seeing the entrance. There were a lot of maids and butlers working and passing. The two butlers lead the way to the staircase. They arrived in the second floor and they were lead to another double door. The butlers knocked and when they heard a slight "enter" they opened the two doors. The boys were in awe, speechless with their jaws dropped. There were in sort of huge music room with a couch, a TV…

The girls grew impatient since they didn't move. Hotaru took out her baka-gun and shot them twice

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKABAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

She sat down on the couch with the girls as they sipped their drink. "You are 1min and 18 seconds late." Hotaru snapped at them. She continued "I told you to come in time." Mikan sighed as well as her friends. "Whatever since they are here. Let us go to the studio." Mikan said calmly. The Sweethearts and the Heartthrobs put on their sunglasses and their hats. Mikan was wearing a huge hat as well as the girls; covering their hair (like Utau in Shugo Chara). The boys were wearing caps.

Mikan led the way to the main door, the maids and the butlers bowed as they passed as they said in unison "Have a safe trip, Young Mistress." Mikan nodded and went out with her friends. When they arrived in the porch, a long limo was waiting for them. A chauffer was also waiting for them, when they arrived, he bowed. "Mikan-sama" Mikan sighed and said "Haru… I already said to drop the 'sama' and stop bowing at me."

"I can't Ojou-sama, and you know it. You saved me, my life belongs to you."

Mikan sighed once again and said "Do what you want. Let's go, I don't want to be late." He nodded and drove them to the studio.

They arrived in front of a huge building. Haru opened the door for Mikan and her friends. The quickly enter in. They went to the 55th floor. The passed in the hallway and at the end was a door. Mikan didn't bother to knock and open the door. When she opened something like a lamp was thrown to her. She dodged it as well as the girls and finally Tsubasa received it in the face, he fall on Yuu, who fell on Koko, who fell on Kitsu, who fell on Ruka. Natsume with his reflexes dodged Ruka who finally fell on the floor. The girls sweat-dropped, the boys got up in unison and yelled "What the Hell?" They sweat-dropped more, Hotaru then said in her usual bored tone "It was your fault, you were late."

"Mi-chan! I already told you to never come late!" A curly red-haired woman in her mid-twenties cried. "I'll be scold if I'm late and you know it."

"It was not my fault Sanjou-san, these guys wanted to tag along and they were late. You can't blame me." Mikan replied.

"Fine, you if you ever come back here with Mi-chan and make her late, I swear I will tear you up!" She said in menacing voice and evil aura around her. The guys gulped down and shivered. They replied quickly "Yes, ma'am"

"Anyway, let's go Mi-chan you have a recording now."

"Fine let's go."

They went outside of Sanjou's office and went to the elevator. They went to the 36th floor, when they went out of the elevator they saw a huge studio. There were a lot of people working in. They all turned to the group and said "Good afternoon Tangerine." Mikan nodded led the way to the recording studio. They made her friends, her 'boyfriend' and the others guys sit on a couch.

Hotaru said to the guys "Talk once during the recording and you'll taste my wrath, Sanjou-san's and the staff's." They nodded in fear.

"Hotaru, can you come here and sing with me? You know the song I wrote about that girl." Mikan asked her best friend. Hotaru nodded and got up, she shot a glare to the boys and went in the room where Mikan was.

They positioned themselves in front of each other, both in front of a mike. They grabbed the headphones put them on their head and nodded to the staff.

**I feel pretty/unpretty (Glee Cast : Quinn and Rachel)**

**(In italic - Mikan, underline-Hotaru)**

_Mikan:_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today_

Hotaru:  
><span>My outsides are cool<br>My insides are blue  
>Everytime I think I'm through<br>It's because of you  
>I've tried different ways<br>But it's all the same  
>At the end of the day<br>I have myself to blame  
>I'm just trippin'<span> 

_Both:_  
><em><span>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<br>You can fix your nose if he says so  
>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<br>But if you can't look inside you  
>Find out who am I to<br>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright_

Hotaru:  
>Never insecure until I met you<br>Now I'm being stupid  
>I used to be so cute to me<br>Just a little bit skinny

_Mikan:  
>Why do I look to all these things<br>To keep you happy  
>Maybe get rid of you<br>And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

_My outsides look cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Everytime I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<em> 

Hotaru:

I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>Keep on trippin'

_Both:_  
><em><span>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<br>You can fix your nose if he says so  
>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<br>But if you can't look inside you  
>Find out who am I to<br>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright  
>And I pity<br>Any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh oh __(_Tonight)_  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _(Tonight)_  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _(Tonight)_  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

I feel pretty _(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_  
><span>Oh so <span>pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
><span>I feel pretty and witty and bright<span> (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)  
><em><span>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am I to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<span>_

_I feel pretty  
>But unpretty<em>

They finished their song smiling to each other. Everyone was looking at them in awe. It was rare to see one of them with a smile on their face and it rarer to see both of them smile at the same time.

Mikan and Hotaru noticed it and put on their usual façade. They looked at Mikan's manager at the same time and shot her a so? Look.

"Mi-chan, Hotaru-san, it was wonderful." Sanjou-san said in glee. "Okay, 15 minutes for everyone."

The staff cheered as Mikan and Hotaru went out of the room.

"You are amazing!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed. "Thanks" they said in unison. Mikan and Hotaru both sat on a couch and a staff member came to give them a bottle of water. They nodded at him; Mikan grabbed her IPod, plunged on earphone in her ear and the other one in Hotaru's. As the music started they took a sip of their drink. The music went on and they started singing.

**Forget you (Glee Cast: Holly Holyday)**

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget him too!<br>Said, if I was richer,  
>I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shhh?  
>(ain't that some shhh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<em>

_Yeah I'm sorry,  
>I can't afford a ferrari,<br>But that don't mean  
>I can't get you there.<br>I guess she's an xbox  
>and I'm more atari,<br>But the way you play  
>your game ain't fair.<em>

_I pity the fool that  
>falls in love with you<br>(Oh she's a gold digger)  
>Well<br>(Just thought you should know)  
>Ooooooh<br>I've got some news for you  
>Yeah go run and tell<br>your little girlfriend_

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget him too!<br>Said, if I was richer,  
>I'd still be with ya<br>Now ain't that some shhh?  
>(ain't that some shhh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<em>

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<br>Trying to keep ya,  
>trying to please ya.<br>'Cause being in love  
>with your face ain't cheap.<em>

_I pity the fool that  
>falls in love with you<br>(Oh she's a gold digger)  
>Well<br>(Just thought you should know)  
>Ooooooh<br>I've got some news for you  
>I really hate you right now<em>

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget him too!<br>Said, if I was richer,  
>I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shhh?  
>(ain't that some shhh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<em>

_Now baby, baby, baby,  
>why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?<br>(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
>I tried to tell my<br>mamma but she told me  
>"this is one for your dad"<br>(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!<br>Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you!  
>I still do. Oooh!<em>

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the guy I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget him too!<br>Said, if I was richer,  
>I'd still be with ya<br>Ha, now ain't that some shhh?  
>(ain't that some shhh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<em>

In the middle of the song the other girls sang along leaving the guys listening to them. Of course they were amazed by them. They finished and the boys were still in trance. The girls noticed their stares and shot them a look. They quickly snapped out of their trance. Natsume, being the arrogant and proud one, snorted and to look a bit cool he sat beside Mikan and passed his arm on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan looked at him saying 'Seriously?' He then said "What? You're my girlfriend, right?" She huffed but let it go.

Sanjou-san barged in and said "Mi-chan, it's time for you 2nd song."

"Fine." Mikan said. She pinched Natsume's arm so he could let her go. She got up and positioned herself like the first time.

She nodded and the song began.

**Poker Face (Glee Cast: Rachel and her mother but imagine her mother isn't here)**

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Please  
>Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it<br>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

_Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

_Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>

_I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<em>

_Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<em>

_Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

_Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

_Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)_

She finished singing and panted a bit. She looked at the staff and nodded at them. The all gave her a smile or a thumb up.

She went out only to be tackle on the ground by Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. "I love your new songs!" they said in unison and squealed.

Mikan passed a hand through her hair and heaved a sigh "Give me a break, every time you come with on a recording you tackle me. It's a bit bothersome."

"Oh sorry. We didn't know" "It's all right, just refrain yourselves, I don't want my back broken" They nodded and left the studio.

"Are you satisfied now, that you followed us here?" The girls asked the boys as they were in Mikan's limo. They nodded except Natsume.

On their way back home, there was a silence, it was break by Koko and Kitsu who asked in unison "Mikan, what did you mean earlier when you said you wrote a song about a girl?"

"Well…" Mikan began.

**End of the chapter! I'm sorry I took so long and I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not really interesting but after it'll be better.**

**I will try my best to post the new chapters soon but I have school and it's tiring!**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Festival

**Hi, here's a new chapter of All-boys school. I'm sorry for making you wait.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please Read and Review…**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

_Recap_

"_Are you satisfied now, that you followed us here?" The girls asked the boys as they were in Mikan's limo. They nodded except Natsume. _

_On their way back home, there was a silence, it was break by Koko and Kitsu who asked in unison "Mikan, what did you mean earlier when you said you wrote a song about a girl?"_

"_Well…" Mikan began._

_End of Recap_

"When we were in middle school, there was a girl who was a transfer student, Kagawa Yui" Hotaru continued. Mikan then said "She was pretty and all but one day, a girl whom she picked on, Yuiki Mao found out she had gone throw surgery. More exactly, nose and boob job. Mao is a friend of us. Kagawa-san was upset because the whole school found out about her secret. She took it on us, blamed it on us. So I decided to write a song with Hotaru to make her understand." After she finished, she looked down.

"And then? She stopped blaming you?" Koko asked.

"Well, when the song was released, it was too late. Yui pushed Mao too hard and Mao had an accident. She lost the use of her legs." Anna said.

"Of course, Yui felt guilty about it and guiltier when she heard the song. But it was too late." Nonoko said.

"Finally, she transferred school again fearing to see Mao again in a wheelchair." Sumire finished.

Mikan and Hotaru looked down and said "Mao isn't as cheerful as before now." Mikan continued "We wished we could have done something before the accident." Then, all the girls looked at their feet.

"It was not your fault, don't blame yourselves." The boys said in unison. All the girls looked at the boys and gave them a real smile which made their heart beats faster and blood rushed to their face. The Heartthrobs looked away to hide their blush.

To change the subject, Sumire said "Now that I remember, the school festival will begin in two weeks, right?"

"How did you know that?" The rest asked. She sweat-dropped and replied "Well, Narumi said it yesterday, but you were not paying attention."

The next day, the girls arrived in the classroom and went in the back of the room and began to talk. The Heartthrobs arrived as well and joined them. Natsume put an arm on Mikan shoulder which made her glare at him and pinched his arm. It hurt but he didn't let go, he only smirked at this. She then chose to ignore it. Hotaru snapped pictures of them and her eyes had dollar sign. They all shook their head in disbelief.

A bunch of boys entered the classroom. They were the ones who went on a meeting with students of other classes to choose what each class will do.

A blond boy said "Kido lost. We have to organize a café." The class looked at them confusingly. A café was simple. "However, the boys will to cross-dress." The Sweethearts covered their ears and all the boys in the class shouted "WHAT?" The girls uncovered their ears and sighed. The boys were all on Kido blaming him and all. Yuu stepped in and said "Calm down, everyone." They all shut up and he continued "We don't have time so you have to stop wasting time and begin to work." They all nodded and started to work. The girls, on the other hands just sat on the back and talked, it didn't really concern them since they were not dudes.

The Festival's day

The festival took place for 5 days. In their class, there was a lot of fun, a guy named Ogawa wanted to be a hairstylist so he took a real pleasure to bring wigs and make the guys' hairstyle and their make-up. Since it was a former all-boys school, a lot of girls came to see the boys.

On the other hand, Mikan and her friends baked for the café. Anna was the best cooker and Mikan baked pastries from heaven (it's what they said in their class). So they were really popular.

The Heartthrobs were not there. Of course the class was worried, and a lot of girls were disappointed not to see them either in their normal attire or in a girl's attire.

"MIKAN-SAMA!" A guy from their class shouted. Mikan said "What" in a bored voice, as always. "Could you go and look for Natsume-san and his friends, please? We need them immediately." Mikan sighed, shot a knowing look at Hotaru begging her to go with her. Hotaru nodded and they immediately left the classroom.

They searched for them when they arrived in front of the main building. This place was for a concert for the 4th and last day, so this exactly day and the next day. They saw a crowd in front of them. They made their way through it and when they arrived past the crowd, they saw the Heartthrobs in front the people trying to get past them except for Natsume; he was too lazy for that and didn't want to cross-dress but his friends must have forgotten about it because they were trying hard to pass the crowd.

Mikan and Hotaru arrived in front of them and raised an eyebrow. When the boys noticed them their eyes widened and then they said except Natsume "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Mikan just sighed and said "We were. Then we were asked to look for you since the guys needed help. But what the hell are you doing here?" Natsume smirked and enveloped his arms around Mikan waist "Did you miss me so much that you went to look for me, _Mikan?_" He said emphasizing her name. A vein popped on Mikan's forehead, she pinched his arms and got out of his embrace. She said "Dream on, Natsume." She was forced to call him by his name. Natsume faked a hurting look and said "Is that a way to talk to your boyfriend?" She glared at him and said "Shut it." She turned to Hotaru who was talking to Ruka and ignored Natsume "Hotaru, we've got to do something about them." She said pointing at the crowd. Hotaru nodded, took out her baka-gun, shot everyone in the crowd and blew the smoke out of her gun. She gave Mikan a thumb-up which she returned.

As someone was getting up, Mikan immediately went to him and asked him "What's going on? Don't you see that all of you were blocking the way?" The boy immediately blushed which made Natsume glare at him and stuttered "Sorry, Sakura-san, but we kind of have a problem…" He rubbed the back of his neck as Mikan raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Well, we were supposed to have a band for the concert for today and tomorrow but their singer and drummer have pneumonia so they can't come. And we have to find someone or we will be dead." Mikan sighed and asked "When will it be?"

"HUH?" He asked confused.

"The concert, stupid." Hotaru said stepping in the conversation.

Natsume went to Mikan and passed an arm around her shoulders which made her glare at him, him smirk at her. Mikan just ignored it. The Heartthrobs went next to Mikan and Hotaru and waited for the answer.

"Well, the concert will begin in 2 hours." Mikan nodded and started thinking but she snapped out of her thoughts when Hotaru said "If we would convince the artist Tangerine to come for today and tomorrow, will it resolve the problem?"

The boy's face lit up and he said exited "She can come? Really?" Hotaru nodded as Mikan shot her a What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing look.

"Of course, they will be a price. You'll have to pay us." Hotaru added.

"Of course, Imai-san, we will pay you with the money we were supposed to give to the bad." Hotaru nodded and said "Deal, we will have Tangerine come in two hours for the concert." The boys chuckled as they heard the conversation.

Then, she walked away and dragged a dumbfounded Mikan with Natsume's arm around Mikan's shoulders. The boys trailed behind trying to hide the laugh.

When they were alone, the boys burst out in laughters as Mikan glared at them and Hotaru, she said really angry "What the hell, Hotaru?" Hotaru simply said "Well, you have a concert in two hours; I have to call Sanjou-san now."

Koko then said "It was so funny. You should have to see your face Mikan-chan, you looked really funny." Mikan glared at him and said "Will you continue to laugh if I stick my fist in your face?" Koko backed away as the others stopped laughing.

"Hotaru, I don't want to sing." Mikan said. Hotaru looked at her and said "If you don't sing pay me 10 million yen then. And of course, I will sell these photos of you in swimsuit; if I have to precise it it's you in a bikini." Hotaru had an evil glint in her eyes. Mikan just sighed; Hotaru would always be the Queen of blackmailing. "Fine, but…" She had an evil smile "You and the girls will have to come onto the stage with me and if I will be discovered, you will be responsible. You know what I mean, right?" Hotaru cursed under her breath, she hated to be on stage as well as the girls and yes, she knew what it meant if Mikan would be discovered. It meant she would have to deal with hysteric fans, paparazzi, Mikan's parents and the Devil himself.

"Fine…" she finally muttered. "Really, I swore, you are becoming like me. Where the hell is the angel?" Mikan grinned and said "I was taught well by you." Then she left with Natsume still clinging on her. He finally spoke and said "That's my girl."

Later in the classroom

There was nobody left as they went to change in their uniforms. Mikan and her friends as well as Natsume and his friends were still in class because they didn't need to change.

"Mikan, I talked to them," Hotaru said pointing to Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki, then she continued "They agreed…" But she was cut-off by Sumire who said "Agreed my ass. She forced us or more blackmailed us." The others just nodded in agreement.

"Shut up. Anyway, I called Sanjou-san and they should be arriving 15 min before the concert to prepare but you have to text her about the songs you'll sing." Hotaru finished and glares at the girls.

Mikan nodded and texted her manager, she quickly received a reply which said that she had to be in front of the main building now to change and all.

Mikan sighed for a thousand times and said "Let the concert begin." The others grinned and followed Mikan outside the classroom and the building.

**To be continued…**

**I hope you like it and thank you for reading. I'm really sorry for the wait. **

**Please Read and Review…**


	7. Announcement !

**IMPORTANT !**

**Announcement:**

**Hey guys ! I'm sorry for the time I take to update a chapter; I'm actually really busy with my studies right now. The exams I will pass soon are really important, without this diploma I won't get far in my life. So I decided to discontinue one of my stories. To chose which story I will discontinue or more like put it on Hiatus,I need your help. Those who are against, please review for the story you like and would like me to continue. The story that has the less review will be discontinued. I'm sorry, but I really need to do this and I hope you'll help with this. If I have time, this story will be continued after my exams, but right now I need to know which story is the most popular for me to at least to writing one story.**

**Thank you for your review! I hope you'll help me.**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Concert

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I know it's been a few months since I posted the last chapter and I hope you'll forgive me! I had really important exams coming and I'm currently studying to pass my driving license! Well, I'll stop ranting about my life and let you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs.**

_Recap_

"_Shut up. Anyway, I called Sanjou-san and they should be arriving 15 min before the concert to prepare but you have to text her about the songs you'll sing." Hotaru finished and glares at the girls._

_Mikan nodded and texted her manager, she quickly received a reply which said that she had to be in front of the main building now to change and all._

_Mikan sighed for a thousand times and said "Let the concert begin." The others grinned and followed Mikan outside the classroom and the building._

_End of Recap_

In front of the main building, a huge trunk was parked. The staff installed the stage and instruments. Sanjou-san was outside waiting for Mikan and her friends, when she saw them she waved at them discretely. She wouldn't want anybody to know about Tangerine's real identity.

Mikan, the girls and the Heartthrobs went inside the trunk and saw a dressing room. The boys were amazed by this. "You all look stupid with your mouth hanging like that." Hotaru said taking pictures of them. They quickly snapped out their trance.

"Well, I need to choose the songs I will sing. Girls, you will help right?" It was more like a statement than a question but the girls nodded their heads. "What are we suppose to do?" Koko asked with his goofy smile. "Nothing, you will all be useless to us." Sumire said as she whacked Koko on the head. "Why?" He whined. "I don't want everybody to find out, okay? So give up, and you don't know my songs." Mikan replied quite annoyed. "We do!" Koko, Kitsu and Tsubasa sang. They just got hit by Sumire, Nonoko and Misaki.

"Just give up; you won't step onto the stage with us." Hotaru said. "Anyway, we have to choose your clothes and the Hybrids will be joining you in the stage." Mikan nodded.

During the two hours before the concert, they chose the different outfits Mikan would wear and theirs too because they would appear too. They chose the songs she would sing too. It was quite tiresome for them and the boys just had to sit next to them and listen about the concert. Then, the Hybrids arrived.

**The Hybrids**

**Katsura Kyo, the lead singer. He is handsome and really popular for his jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. He is good friend with Mikan and knows about her secret.**

**Sahara Tsukasa, the drummer. He is also popular for his good looks which are consisted in his brownish messy hair and deep green eyes. He is friend with Mikan and knows her secret.**

**Oda Kyou, the lead guitarist. He is like the two before… Handsome… for his black hair and hazel eyes. Like the others, he is friend with Mikan and knows about her being Tangerine.**

**Oda Ryou, the second guitarist. Twin brother of Kyou, he is exactly alike Kyou.**

**Soma Kana, the pianist of the group. She is the only girl of the group. She is the one who introduced the boys to Mikan. She looks like Misaki but her hair is light pink and she has grey eyes.**

"MIMI!" The two twins yelled and rushed to Mikan to give her a bear hug. Mikan was quite annoyed since she was crushed between two boys. A vein popped on Natsume's forehead, irritated he got hold of Mikan and pulled her in his arms. He glared at the Kyou and Ryou who were overly familiar with Mikan. Even though she was grateful for getting her out of the crushing bones hug, she didn't want to be in another one's arms so she pinched Natsume's skin which made him let go of her and quickly glare at her. She simply ignored him and turned to a girl who looked like Misaki, but she had gray eyes instead of pink ones.

"Mikan." The pinkette simply said. "Kana." Mikan replied with a curt nod. The hugged each other and smiled. "It's been a while since I last saw you." "Indeed, it has." Mikan said. Kyo and Tsukasa walked to them and hugged Mikan which made the raven haired lad's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Kyo and Tsukasa were calm whereas the twins were like Koko and Kitsu; they were always joking and playing pranks. "Your manager called us telling it was an emergency. And when we arrive, we get to know it's only for a school festival?" Kyo joked with a chuckle.

"Don't put the blame on me, Hotaru organized all of this. I was against at the beginning. I don't want to expose my secret." Mikan told them calmly. Kyo and Tsukasa nodded chuckling. They knew Mikan wasn't the type of person to call someone for something which wasn't really important but they decided to tease her about it.

"Anyway, there's no time left, the concert is to begin in less than 10 minutes so if I may be excused I need to get dressed." Mikan said and left while dragging an emotionless amethyst eyed girl with her. She stopped and turned to them then said "You should do the same. And you Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Kitsu, Koko and Tsubasa you should go outside or there will be no space for you anymore." And then she left without looking back.

All of them got dressed while the Heartthrobs got outside to watch the concert. It was quite easy for them to get to the front. All of the students respected them so they made space for the six lads.

Sanjou-san, Mikan's manager was the one who presented them. "Today, for you only, students of Alice Academy …. Tangerine !" They turned off the lights and she got out of the stage. The students cheered when they heard the alias of Mikan.

A slow melody went on, with an electric guitar, a bass and drums. Then a spotlight was focused on a girl : Tangerine a.k.a Mikan

_**A little pain (from Nana)**_

**Travel to the moon kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
>Dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsuri nagara<strong>

**Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao kitto futari nara  
>Torimodosu<strong>

**Kizuite  
>I'm here waiting for you<br>Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
>I'm here waiting for you<br>Sakebi tsuzukete  
>Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru<br>Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
>No need to cry<strong>

**Travel in silence te wo nobaseba fureru no ni  
>Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto<strong>

**Koega kikoeru me wo tojireba  
>Chiisa na itami sae itoshikute<strong>

**Mitsumete  
>I'm here waiting for you<br>Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo  
>I'm here waiting for you<br>Sora wo miagete  
>Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru<br>Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
>No need to cry<br>**

Then five girls behind sang softly. The students recognized them immediately, they were the most popular girls in the school: Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki. Only one of the Sweethearts was missing and it was Mikan.

**(Feel something, Feel nothing  
>Listen closely, Listen closely)<br>Wide open ears  
>Disarm the dream tickler<br>In the constant moment  
>(You will find me, Where it's quiet<br>Listen closely, Listen closely)  
>Let the blood flow<br>Through all the spaces  
>Of the universe<strong>

**Kizuite  
>I'm here waiting for you<br>Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
>I'm here waiting for you<br>Sakebi tsuzukete  
>Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru<br>Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
>No need to cry<strong>

When Mikan finished, the crowd shouted and clapped their hands.

"Thank you for encouraging me like that." Mikan said and then continued "As a thank you please enjoy the next songs.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (glee version)**

**You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleepin' here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<strong>

**You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<strong>

**You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I've got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**

**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**

**In the end...**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.<strong>

The crowd cheered more and more. It was the first time Tangerine was doing a choreography and with the five Sweethearts. Then the Hybrids joined Mikan for the next song.

**Fall in love (Tae Yang and another artist)**

**[Both] Fall in love motto suki natte ii no ?  
><strong>**Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano ?  
>Shinjitai yo shinji sasete forever<strong>

**[Mikan] Nemurenu yoru wa kimi no namae  
>Tsubuyaite miru again<br>Soredake de mata setsuna kunatte  
>Yomikaesu kimi no mail<br>Ichibyou goto ai takunaru**

**[Kyo] Mayonaka demo ton dekukedo  
>Do you feel the same ? <strong>**Baby**

**[Mikan] Wagamamade kowaku naru**

**[Both] I wanna believe this feeling is real**

**[Both] Fall in love motto suki natte ii no ?  
>Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano ?<br>Shinjitai yo shinji sasete forever**

**[Both] Fall in love mou nanimo iranai  
>Kake gaenai kimi igai<br>Tsunaida te wo hanasanaide forever**

**[Kyo] Hajimete no kimochi  
>Arikitari janai<br>Daiji ni shitai yo baby  
>Okubyou na kimi no kokoro wo zenbu<br>I promise you mamoru kara  
>Unmei ga aru no nara<strong>

**[Mikan] Zutto no imi give me yubikiri  
>Do you feel the same ? Baby<strong>

**[Kyo] Sore ga kimi to kanjiteru**

**[Both] I wanna believe this feeling is real**

**[Both] Fall in love motto suki natte ii no ?  
>Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano ?<br>Shinjitai yo shinji sasete forever**

**[Both] Fuyu no seiza mo  
>Natsu no yuugure mo<strong>

**[Mikan] Futaride zutto  
>[Both] Mitsu meteitai<strong>

**[Both] Fall in love dakishimerareru to  
>Naze nakitaku narundarou ?<br>Afure dashite tomerarenai forever**

**[Both] Fall in love mou nanimo iranai  
>Kake gaenai kimi igai<br>Owari nante naito itte forever**

**[Mikan] Falling... Falling in love  
>Baby Baby<strong>

**[Kyo] Baby Baby**

**[Both] Do you feel the same ?**

**[Kyo] Oh ! Oh !**

**[Mikan]Do you feel the same baby ?**

When the song ended, a dark aura could be seen around Natsume but Ruka whacked his head to make him stop. The crowd cheered more and more again. Mikan sang throughout the two hours non-stop.

List of the songs she sang : (I'm a bit lazy so I won't put the lyrics…)

Hello of Yui, You of Yui, Heartful Song Mizuki Nana….

**To be continued.**

**I finally finished, I really hope you like it. I know it's not really interesting but those new characters will may be important in the next chapters.**

**I decided not to discontinue this story so be glad, you who review my story. I thank you all for this I didn't think that there were a lot of you who enjoy my story.**


End file.
